Danny and Satina Season 2
by AnastasiaShinonono
Summary: Danny and Satina are Zemons
1. Danny and Satina Season 2 ep 1

What good guys Springy here and I decided to Write Season 2

It was about The New Characters: Radon and Aradonia

Enjoy

Date:June 2 30XX

Years after Pablo and Juilet Story Ended

We Opened with Radon and Aradonia

Aradonia: Good Morning Bro

Radon:Good Morning Sis

They are home alone their parents Tradon and Tessadon unfortunately got killed by Angel's so Aradonia takes over

Aradonia:so any plans Bro

Radon: No probably gonna go to Earth

Aradonia:well I'm going to go meet Pablo and Juilet

Radon: wow radical that's where I'm going

The Magic Flame Ring Portal appears

Aradonia and Radon jumps into the Portal

Maxon and Aradon follows afterward

Later in the past

All:Happy Valentine Day

Maxon and Radon jumped out the Portal

Pablo wtf

That is the prequel to Bonus Chapter 1 of the now finished Season 1.

The Real Story

Date March 3 40XX

Radon:Good Morning Sis

Aradonia:good morning bro

Radon : what happened Last Night

Aradonia: oh bro last Night was awesome we played Burnout Revenge

And Dangerous Driving you was so tired that you put your head in my breast and just slept there all night

Radon:You serious

Aradonia:yeah Z cup breast make great pillows

Radon:whoa whoa I'm not like that

Aradonia: it's cool you was tired so I didn't mind

Radon : what would Aradon think

Aradonia: me and that Bastard broke up I caught him With Juilet and I was Furious

Radon: Ok

Aradonia:he said Z cup size is a turn off also he was confirmed to be Bi

Radon: so what are you gonna do now

Aradonia: Nothing because I got you Bro

Radon:(blushing) thx Sis

Aradonia love Radon too much

Later that evening

Danger Dolan was playing Dangerous Driving in a corner

Aradonia:Bro Dinner Time

Radon: coming Sis

Aradonia:I cooked your favorite

Radon: Chicken with Rice N Gravy

Aradonia: yes

Aradonia sits next to Radon

Radon: what's up

Aradonia:Nothing

She starts blushing

Radon: talk to me what's got you blushing

Aradonia: Watching you eat

Radon:weird but ok

Her breast is touching Radons arm

Radon:Aradonia

Aradonia:yeaa bro

Radon: your breast is touching my arm

Aradonia: your member is getting excited

Springy walks in on em

Springy: um ok

Sexy Time

Aradonia: oh Radon it's too big

Radon: let me succ dem Zemonic

Spider tits

Aradonia: go ahead master

Radon:maybe I will

Aradonia: R-Radon

Radon: yeah

Aradonia: Burnout is best game

Radon: You damn right

Later at 2:12 PM

We catch Radon and Aradonia playing Burnout 3 Takedown

Aradonia: that was the best Spider $3X ever Bro

Radon: yeah

Aradonia: so what now

Radon: I don't know maybe play some more Burnout

A/N Z cup Is the biggest breast size in Zemondor and anywhere in the Alternative Universe this story is in


	2. Danny and Satina 2:Cordie Appears

We begin on Radon and Aradonia playing Burnout Revenge when all of a sudden The Magic Flame Ring Portal Appears and Out Comes another Spider named Cordie the Real Cordie from Cliffside the Animation on YouTube let's see how things goes

Radon: Who are you

Cordie: I'm Cordie nice to meet you

Aradonia: where did you come from

Cordie:I do not know I was just being a Outlaw when The Magic Flame Ring Portal appeared and suck me in

Radon: that's terrible

Cordie: so what are your names

Radon: I'm Danny Radon Devilon Zemonic Devil Spider Radon for short

Aradonia: I'm Satina Aradonia Cordie Zemonic Devil Spider Aradonia or Satina for short

Cordie:ok

Radon: so what now

Springy walks in

Radon: Hi Springy

Springy: What's good

Radon:Nothing Much

Cordie Appeared

Springy: I realized that but I can Open The Magic Flame Ring Portal in 3 hours

Cordie: Kool

Satina: so now what

Springy : I'm going to play Nintendo Switch with Danger Dolan

Satina:Sweet I'll come with

Springy: um ok Danny You

Danny: Sure

Springy:ok remember 3 hours

Cordie: Ok

They all head to DD's House with is on a corner

Danger Dolan: Oi Springy

Springy: yo I brought some people cool

Danger Dolan: sure

Satina: hey bro come sit by me

Danny: yeah ok

Danger Dolan: Brother Complex

Danny/Satina: Brother Complex

DD: Kool Have Fun

3 Hours Later

Springy:ok Cordie you ready

Cordie: sure

The Magic Flame Ring Portal Appears

Cordie: Goodbye

Everyone Else: Bye come back soon

Satina: yall think she noticed that we had the same name

DD: Wym

Springy : See Dolan Satina's full name is Satina Aradonia Cordie Zemonic Devil Spider

And Cordie's Name is Cordie Crazy Spider

DD: I see

Springy: well I'm bout to go

Everyone Else: Bye Springy

DD: wait Danny

Danny: What up

DD: you and aradonia has A bro/sis complex

Satina: I prefer being call Satina and yes we

Danny : she's right

DD: kool kool but what happened to Tradon and Tessadon

Satina: they got killed by Deathathon and Ed the angels

DD: oh idk

Danny: it's kool so now what

Satina: well I'm finna jet home you coming brother

Danny : yeah

Satina: hang on

Danny/Satina: bye Danger Dolan

DD: bye it was nice to meet ya

D and S jet home at the sound of speed

Danny: what we eating Sis

Satina: I Don't Know You have any ideas?

Danny:Lets call the Magic Flame Pizza Portal

Satina: Sure

Danny : Where's my HellPhone 40XX AS

Satina : here it was in my bewbs

Danny: ok

Pizza Devil: welcome to MFPP what you need

Danny : 2 pizzas Ranch and 2 cookies and pies and A Mega Size Devil Special Drink

Pizza Devil: your total is 42 human skin n bones jk its free will it be deliver

Danny:yes

Pizza Devil: wait Danny how's it going Dude

Danny:it's going great

Pizza Devil: how is Satina

Satina : I'm fine you

PD:good I'm good so you and Danny are dating

Satina: yeah

PD:Nice

So your order should be coming through the Portal in 2 minutes

Danger Dolan told me that springy is coming to visit in 2 Weeks

Satina/Danny:2 Weeks why

PD(JennyXD) : bc he's bored and y'all got good lives

Danny: well Springy is cool and helpful but Crazy in a good way

Satina: It was nice Talking to you Jenny

Jenny: you too

TMFRP opens and outcame pizza drinks cookies pies and 2 Nintendo Switches

Danny:wait I didn't order this

Satina:Jenny maybe sent it to us as a friendship gift

Danny: she's nice

Satina :well it's time to eat

Danny:yeah but please control yourself we don't need another Chicken Rice n Gravy incident ok a

Satina: but brooo your cute when you eat

Danny(blushing): aww shucks your making me blush ok fine do as you please

Satina ( jumping up and down): yeah I love you bro

She gives Danny a Passionate love Kiss on the Cheek

Danny: love you too Sis

2 minutes of i lovely dovey junk later

Danny and Satina are eating pizza

Danny: what up

Satina: nothing just watching you eat

Danny: ok

Satina scoots her chair over to Danny's chair

Their arms are touching

Danny:Satina

Satina:yes

Danny: your bewbs again

Satina:oh sorry

Danny:it's fine (urrp)

Excuse me

Satina: aww that was Cute

Danny : ok weirdo

Satina(laughing): back at you

Danny(laughing) I'm not weird I'm Semi Normal

Satina: ok true

Danny: So you talked to Aradon

Satina: yeah I talked to that low life scum

Danny : Harsh

Satina: I know but you talked to Maxon

Danny:Yea he's coming in 7 weeks

Satina:ok ready to get Roasted in Smash Ultimate 2

Danny: I've been ready

Satina: Lets play

Danny: Mario

Satina : Ed Edd N Eddy

Danny: really

Satina: yeah there a problem Danny?

Danny:No

4 games later

Satina : I won eat it Dan KaBoom

Danny ': congrats

Danny: (yawning ) well I'm tired good night

Satina: good night bro

Danny lays down on Satina's nice round, comfortable thicc Breasts

Satina:Sweet Dreams Big Brother

Satina rests her head on her breast too

Continued in Episode 3 : SpidEDrs


End file.
